Naruto the shinobi ball
by Melyona Kenshi
Summary: The land of fire annual shinobi ball is always hosted at the Leaf village. . .


land of fire annual ball:

***every year, on april 15 there is a land of fire annual ball, it's a chance for shinobi of all ages to enjoy themselves, with shinobi from the villages in the land of fire. it's held at Konoh(village hidden in the leaves)***

chapter 1- decoration:

it was only a few days before the annual shinobi ball. every one was excited. shionbi of all ages(and academy students) from the surrounding villages(leaf, sand, mist, grass,waterfall) come to gether to enjoy a night of dancing, drinking, and feasting with each other. helping decorate was always a big task to accomplish. they already had the unbusy shinobi that werent going on misstions or taking breaks where helping to beautify the grand hall that in a few days would be filled with shinobi from all over the land of fire.

In the grand hall, where the ball was going to take place, Sakura and Ino worked on making paper flower arrangements for the tables, Naruto, and Sasuke were attempting to help two jonin put up all of the streamers and paper flowers to help decorate the great hal, but there arguing just stoped them each time they nearly had it straight. Kiba, Hinata, an Shino where all helping to plan things in the surrounding flower beds, and pulling the weeds that threatened to take over. Gai- sensei's team, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji were all working on streaming lights, and vines onto the wood pieces of the gazebo, and placing lights along the path leading to and around the gazebo. all the way over at the hokage's statues/clift, people where scubbing away at the hokage's faces getting them as clean as possible, and attempting to hang up light big enough to light up the hokages' faces.

"So Sakura, do know what your going to wear to the ball yet?" asked sakura's friend Ino. no, not yet, how about you? the pink-haired shinobi replyed. I havent either, how about we go shopping for dresses later, scence be both havent gone shopping yet?asked Ino. sure it sounds, fun im not busy, Sakura replied. Just then, Hinata walked over to the table they were working at, and picked up a water bottle, and sat down. Hey Hinata-chan, sakura asked, "have you found a dress for the ball yet"? "um, no I havent yet." she replied. then why don't you come shopping with us later today? "sure it sounds like fun! I don't think that Tenten's found one either, so how about all four of us go together?" she added. "wow, it'll just be the four of us girls, it will be alot of fun! the girls exclaimed, punching their fist in the air.

chapter 2: shopping. . .:

later that evening the girls met up for lunch at the very popular ramen shop, and panned where they would stop at next. The girls walked to the mall together and started looking through diffrent shops for dresses and shoes.

Naruto was in his appartment looking through his closet for somethink to wear to the shinobi ball, not knowing what to wear. " my supposeta wear anyway, a suit?tux?

naruto started to pace around the room where he slept again. He suddenly had a great idea, he would just go and ask Kiba! Naruto exclaimed. Naruto went out the door and locked his appartment behind him. as soon as he got to kiba's house he herd the usual dogs barking. kiba came out and to see what was going on. "hey naruto, what bring you here? kiba asked. "um well, I was wondering what you were going to wear to the shiobi ball. said Naruto. " well I Don't really know my self. Neji would proble just tell us to shove off, maybe we should go ask Rock lee, or maybe kakashi-sensei, or Asuma-sensei? said Naruto. thats a good idea, well start with lee-kun. Yea lets go agreed kiba. The to guys and akamaru went over to Rock lees place a few streets over. " hey Lee- Kun, do you know what the heck were supost to where to the shinobi ball? " now that you mention it, im going to wear what ever gai- sensei's going to wear- a green suit, with a bow tie of something like that. " Lee-Kun replied. " shoulda known, said both Kiba and Naruto. maybe we should go ask kakashi- sensei for help. They found kakashi sensei on the roof of the hospital like usual, reading his make-out paradise books. "Hey sensei, were kinda stuck on something." said naruto rubbing the back of his head. Kakashi looked up from his book" what is it now? where kindastuck, we don't know that to wear to the shinobi ball. suddenly kakashi dispeced into smoke. What the!!!?? shoulda known said kiba.

we should just go ask the girls, said naruto. thats a great idea, but do you know where they are, said kiba. Lets look at the mall, i know alot of them still don't have thier dresses. How the heck do you know that? were you stalking sakura again? asked kiba. "um no. . . " said naruto blushing. " besides don't you want to see Hiata in a strapless dress? "w-why would I want to do that" kiba said blushing furiously. okay, lets go! said naruto and kiba.

"oh what about this one Hinata, I think it would look really good in this one" said sakura pointing to a dress in the window. " I don't know" well come on then lets try it on" ino said and pulled Hinata into a shop and looking for her size, and picking up about 15 other dresses along with the one she first saw. just as Hinata was going into the fitting room and tring on the first dress, Hinata's team-mate, Kiba, and Sakura's team-mate, Naruto, wonder into the store . Sakura saw those two, grabed Tenten, and Ino and dived behind a cloths rack. "what was that all about Sakura? both Tenten and Ino asked. "what the heck are Naruto and Kiba doing here? sakura said answering the twos questions. "what are you talking about? asked Ino, the only one that didn't notice Naruto and Kiba looking around looking like they where looking for someone. "well what were there doing here, we can't let them see us, theyll anoy the heck out of us. Just then hinata came out of the dressing room wearing the dress Sakura, and Ino spotted. "um, Sakura Tenten, ino where are you?" said Hinata looking around. "all of a sudden Naruto looks over at Hinata, "hey Hinata!, have you seen Sakura?" asked naruto. "Well, we all came shopping together, because none of us have found dresses yet, for the ball, but they just sorta disapeared. kiba just stood there staring at Hinata, blushing. "great, our covers been blown, wispered Tenten to sakura and Ino. "no use hiding now" commented Ino, and the tree girls stood up. "oh there you guys are, what do you think of this one?" asked Hinata." it looks good on you" commented Sakura. "oh Sakura, there you are, we need some help. "gosh Naruto what did you do now?" Sakura exclaimed. uh, nothing sakura, but me and kiba need your help, we have abloutely no idea of what to wear to the ball at all! " Naruto explained.

Sakura grabed Ino's arm and told Naruto they would be right back. "ok, so what do you think?should we help them? Sakura asked, " if we do this maybe we can get kiba w/ Hinata finally. it's soo ovious that they like each other. " Sakura added. "yea your right Sakura, that might just work" said Ino. the two girls went bak over to where naruto, Kiba, Tenten, and naruto where standing."well help you guy okay? said Sakura and Ino. "um, so what do you think of this dress? " said Hinata blushing. it looks really good on you said Tenten. "under one condition, you help up with our shopping." added Sakura. "errr, fine well help you. said naruto. " hinata went back into the dressing room to try on another dress, wile the rest of the girls looked around at the other dresses and started trying them on. "oh great, this will take all day!" exclaimed Naruto."

by the time they where done with that store they had already spent about an hour and a half and hadnt acomplished much, they found possible dresses for Hinata and Tenten, but no luck with Sakura and Ino. "hey well look in here to see what they have in here for Naruto and Kiba." Tenten said. ok. agreed everyone. they walked into the store and the girls fanned out and started looking at the diffrent suits, ties, and other formal wear. ten minets later the girls and a good sized pile for each boy to try on. they headed to the fitting rooms in the back of the store, and handed them the piles of clothes. well hand you hat goes together. "we have to try all that on?! asked Kiba and Naruto suprised. "yep, when you get one on come out and show us, and don't complain, we still have to look for shoes, and jewlrey." said Tenten. the boys walked into seperate stalls to try on the first thing. the girls sat at a table and picked out wat goes with each thing, they handed the guys the suits. a Few munited the came out, kiba was having trouble with his bow tie. "hey Hinata can you go help Kiba with his bow tie? were tring to pick out the next outfit. said Ino. "surething", :said Hinata. she walked over to Kiba, who was strugling to up the bow tie on. "move your hands kiba, ill get it. " um ok, said kiba as hinata reachd up to fix the collar of his shirt and he looked at Hinata beautiful light purple eyes and blushed deeply, as she started retying the bow tie around his neck."there" said Hinata smiling, and blushing slightly. "uh thanks, Hinata" Kiba replied. Hinata teped back with the other girls. "uh so how does it look? asked kIba. "wow, it looks really looks good on you, said Tenten, i wish Neji was this co-operative." "oh so you do have a thing for Neji Ino teased. " I do not! said Tenten, blushing so that would be an obvious lie, i just wish he would cooperate with other people bleeter, she muttered. the girls all giggled. they had completely forgot about naruto for a min. "aahhh!, a little help here please!!!!!ill help come here, ya baka" said sakura. Obeadiantly Naruto came out only half dressed, with the dress pants, every one laughed. Sakura quikly went to work with naruto.

The rest of the evening went well, the girls helped the guys w/ their problem, and put them out of their misery, and the girls went on with their shopping. Sakura's dress,was light pink, stappless, and had light pink gloves to match and silver sandals with small heels, and maching jewlrey, and hair clip. Tenten's dress was brown spagettii strapped dress that came past her knees, and had two brown flowers on the top right of it, and a matching choker with a brown flower attached. .Hinata's dress was a navy blue, with straps and a matching ribbon around the waist twice loosely, a silver necklace with the konoh symbol on it with silver sandals with a small heels. Ino's dress was strappless, purple dress that came down to the middle of her thigh and a silver pendant on it, and matching silver stiletto heels, and hair piece, and necklace. Hey, how about we have a sleep over the day of the ball, so we can help each other get ready? sugested Ino. "we could have it at my house." sure it sounds like fun, replied the rest of the girls.

***Chapter 3- the ball-

It was the night of the ball, and all of the girls had gathered at Ino house, to get ready, it was about an hour and a half till the start of the ball, and ino and sakura were helping Hinata curl her hair, it was kind of hard to do though. they had gotten one side of her hair done and preparing the next stands of hair. Ino's room and bathroon seemed to be covered with bottles, containers, and boxes, of hair, make-up, and beuty products, and accsessories. Tenten was brushing her hair, then went over to a vancant curling iron, and turned it had suprisingly long hair than everyone thought, it was down to the middle of her back, but you ussually countdnt see it because of her girls finaly managed to get Hinatas hair to curl, and sakura sprayed it with hair spray, and then sakura proceded to the bathroom and came back with a tub of makeup in her arms. "don't wory about her make-up, ill do it Ino" sakura said. "ok, thanks, ino went in to the bathroom to work on her own hair.

an hour and 15 min. and alot of primping later the girls were all ready to go. when they got outside, a carriage was ready for them to take them to the ball. The girls were nervous all the way up there, but they started to relax once they got there. The sakura's were in full bloom luckily and it was beautifull out. they had a whole garden, and stone path alll the way around the building and leading to the gazebo. All there hard work had payed off. The girls got out of the carriage, and walked together to the door and walked in. the lights were down, and the ball room was decorated. lots of people where there, even Gaara was dressed up for the ball.

the girls decided to go dance for a wile, after that they sat down to sat down at a table Sakura stood up to look out the window, but as she stood up some one grabbed her arm and she ended up out side. Sakura turned around to find someone standing really close to her. they seemed to be the only ones outside at the time. she tried to see who it was the lines on his face gave it away. It was Naruto! she barley recognised him, he had flatteded out his hair, and looked diffrent. he smiled, but it wasnt his usual smile, this was a much more charming smile with his eyes open."naruto" sakura said."sorry if i diddn't get you like that you would havent agreed to gome with me."explained naruto, lets take a walk. "oh sure" sakura said blushing. "the sky is really clear tonight said naruto looking up at the sky. sakura looked up too, it was really pretty. the sakuas are also in perfect full bloom too. yea there really pretty this year. they walked in silence for a few min. then the got closer to the gondola. "lets dance" said Naruto. "ok sure said sakura blushing took sakura's hand and leaded her to the gondola as a slow song started spun her around gracefully and they started to dance. "wow naruto when did you learn how to dance like this?"asked sakura suprised. "I had some help said naruto smiling. then naruto drew sakura close and said "I love you sakura" said naruto blushing deeply. " I should have realized sooner Naruto, you where always there for me when Sasuke was never there when I needed someone, you where always being nice to me even when I was really annoying"Sakura said with tears in her eyes. Naruto Kissed Sakura on the lips gently and to his suprise sakura kissed him back. "come on lets go back inside, i think the hills are starting to have eyes, giggled sakura directing her attention towards a near by bush that had started to move a little she could have sworn someone muttered "what a drag". "ok", said Naruto laughing. Naruto and sakura walked back to the ball room hand in hand.

Just then Tamari, and Shikamaru fell out of the bush and landed on top of each look into Tamari's eyes and realized how beutiful they where. "so i guess they are in love with each other, said Ino staring in shikamaru eyes. shikamaru got up and offered a hand to Ino. ino took his hand and he helped her up, but Ino was reluctant to let go of his hand. "this is going to sound odd coming from me but, Will you come dance with me?! shikamaru asked blushing for the first in a long time." sure why, not i have nothing to loose. she responded in her usual tone. They walked to the ball room where yet, another slow song was playing there where alot of couples dancing, ecen tsunade and juria, and gaara was dancing with his apprentice, matsuri. in side Hinata was a little fidgety sitting there right beside Kiba, she realized she was starting to blush, which diddnt help much with the nersousness." is it just me, or is kiba blushing?" she thought."proble not" "hey kiba. . .um w-want to dance w-with me. . .? um sure replied Kiba. they walked hand- in- hand on the dance floor.

chapter 4-even Neji makes mistakes

Over at another table Neji was getting Tenten some punch and handed a glass to her. "this tastes diffrent from what we made I thought. . . oh wel it's proble just my imagination, im too nervous."Tenten thought. A few minutes later she began to relax more, and she felt very excited. Her and Neji had been talking with each other for a wile, they seemed too be a little more close to night. "um, would you like to dance with me?" asked Neji cooly. "yea come on!" replied Tenten. She stood up and stumbled and landed on top of Neji. "Tenten are you sure you're okay? asked neji, "you usualy nver lose your balence like that, and you che"that" bowl have alcohol in it?" neji thought. "oh great, i got Tenten drunk! oh no how am i going to do?! Howw did I make that mistake, maybe I should warn Gai-sensei, but after we dance i dont want to worry her." he thought. He led Tenten to the dance floor, and ever two seconds it seemed, she would either stumble, or step on his foot with those heels she had the song finaly ended neji told Tenten to sit down. she obediently sat down. He found his team member Rock lee close by so he explained what happened and he agreed to watch her until he came back. he found Gai-sensei at the other end of the ball room, and told him the situation."what?!Gai exclaimed in a dramatic voice, "You accidently got Tenten drunk?!"."do you have to scream it to all the other guest?! Neji said looking down. "where is she at now?"shes with Lee, watching her. "what should i do?asked neji uncertain. okay, just try to keep her distracted and occupied we don't want to make a huge scene. but let me take a look at her first" said Gai- Sensei.

They made their way back to the table where Tenten and Lee where, and when they got there they found Tenten trying to climb Lee and she was trying to braid his hair. "no Tenten please stop!"said Lee blushing and running his fingers through his grabbed Tentens hand and sat her in a chair. "okay Sensei, take a your self."Neji went back to Lee for a minute. "what else did she try to do to you? Neji realized he looked like he was still blushing. "she tried to put make up on me several times, and she kept braiding hair, or attempting. " said Lee. " i think she was successful at the make-up, you have blush on your cheeks still, and is that mascara thats al down your face?, you look like the joker." Neji laughed. "okay, she'll be fine in a little bit, but keep an eye on her Neji, we don't want to make a huge scene in front of the guest." said Gai-sensei. okay, thanks I just hope she'll understand. "well Im going to go wash this off" said Lee-kun." wait lee-kun. Lee turned around just as Neji got a snap shot of his joker like makeup. Lee- kun roled his eyes and walked off. Neji sat down beside Tenten again she was staring at the colorfull lights on the ceiling. she noticed Neji, "it's hot in here, wanna go out side?" asked Tenten. " Neji, "come on". He held out his hand to her. she took it and they walked outside together. she was still stumbling every few feet it seemed but she had calmed down a little put his arm around her to keep her from stumbling as much, to his surprise she didn't resist, but he remember she was probably still drunk. "how about we go sit down over there" said Neji pointing to a bench on the gondola."okay" said walked up to the bench and sat down. "Oh my gosh, Neji, do you like toast?!" asked Tenten couldn't help himself, he started laughing."what kind of question is that?" asked Neji. "yea, i like toast". he looked a Tenten. "just wondering" She replied. Suddenly she leaned her head on his shoulder, Neji looked at her and realized she fell asleep. He carefully laid her down, took off his jacket and covered her up with it, and sat down beside her.

About 45 min. later she slowly opened her eyes. Neji looked up and saw her awakening."hey your awake finally." said. "what happened? my heads hurting." she notices Neji's jacket laying on her."oh neji, what happened what am I doing here?" she asked sitting up. "Tenten"Neji said."im really sorry , don't you remember anything of the party?". "um I can't remember anything past when i was talking to you inside, how long have i been asleep?." Neji sat down beside her again. "im sorry Tenten, i accidently made a mistake, I accidently got you punch that had alcohol in it, you where asleep about 45 min. and just before you passed out you we where taking a walk, please forgive me Tenten I was careless. " Neji said with his eyes looking glassy. " Thank-you neji, some people would have just said that I hit my head or something crazy like that." she said, and leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. Neji blushes. "want to go back inside?Neji, asked tring to change the subject.

well thats all i can think of for now if I will hopefull come up with more, also I know this proble isn't all that good (it's my first fanfic) I will proble write some more on it later.


End file.
